Love's Twilight Hour
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Companion to Love's Darkness, Peter's condition worsens and he wants answers so he goes to the source of his problems only to find he'll have to fight for answers.
1. Olivia I

Love's Twilight Hour

Spoilers: Over There 1&2, Season 3 (all of it).

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, if I did things would be different.

A/N: I had originally decided to name this Love's Brightness and have it over Peter's recovery and his relationship with Olivia but I got this stupid idea that just wouldn't go away...I won't tell you because you'll find out in Chapter 2. Its the opposite to Love's Darkness, it starts with Olivia instead of Peter.

* * *

Olivia woke to her phone ringing, she groaned and rolled over, only coming into contact with her phone when it was placed in her hand. She opened her eyes to find Peter placing a cup of coffee on her nightstand and he was handing her the phone.

"Morning, its Broyles. I'll go get Walter ready, you try to wake up." He kissed her head and let his knuckles graze her cheek before leaving.

Olivia smiled and sat up as she answered the phone, "Dunham."

_"Its Broyles, we have a case...another three dead shapeshifters."_

She looked at the door, "I don't think its Peter, since he was given the Cortexiphan he's been fine."

_"My thoughts exactly, I checked the security cameras in the building, hoping to find who it was and we caught a break. One of the names on the data list was caught, name as Thomas Wilson and works at Port Authority, he killed all three during a meeting of some sort."_

"Do we think he's a shapeshifter as well?"

_"I don't know Dunham but I'm hoping you'll find out, did Peter tell you how he caught the code?"_

Olivia thought back to their conversations, "no sir, he just asked if I knew what he did and I told him I did. You think he knows something?"

_"Possible, try to get him to remember as much as possible...I understand that it maybe blocked by blackouts but the fact he cracked the code before us makes me wonder if we can use it to our advantage."_

A knock on the door made Olivia look up, Peter was there. He smiled and she put up a hand, "I'll do my best. Where's the scene?"

_"All the bodies are the way back to the lab, just go straight there."_ With that Broyles hung up and Olivia sighed, this was not how she wanted to start her morning.

* * *

"Baby, what is it?" Peter's voice made her look up, he crossed to the bed and sat down. "That bad of a case?"

"Three more dead shapeshifters...but we know for a fact it wasn't you." She looked at him, "do you remember how you caught the code...Broyles needs to know anything you can remember."

It had been a month since their first date and they had had several since, mostly just escaping on Thursdays to the pub to enjoy trivia night but Peter did take her out to dinner twice. Olivia had been staying with the Bishops that entire month and in doing so she was growing closer to Peter and even Walter. They hadn't talked about those two months or Peter's killing spree but Olivia knew it was time they did.

"I copied the hard drive, after Barrett's garden I...I had to know why he was doing this so I spent most of my time trying to crack the code and I finally did. I noticed she referred to herself as 'Olive' in the notes, it took me only a few days to realize that it as an alpha-numeric code. After that it was just a matter of tracking them down, I remember killing Baird but after that...I remember researching them but not pulling the trigger. Walter told me how he found me but I don't remember it. I barely remember any of it."

* * *

Olivia nodded and curled into him, he put his arm around her and kissed her head. It was only seconds later that Olivia found herself on the bed with Peter's hand to her throat, she looked at him and found his face full of hate.

"Peter?"

He pressed in harder, she began to have a hard time breathing. Moving her arm, she hit the buzzer that was on the side table...it was the only system they had. If a buzzer went off they knew to get the Cortexiphan.

"Olivia?" Walter came into the room and saw what was happening, "oh my."

"Corte...get the Cortexiphan." She tried to fight off Peter as Walter hurried away and she managed to use her legs to kick him back and away from her, enough to get off the bed and swing once, knocking him out effectively.

* * *

Bending down, Olivia checked his pulse and found it strong. Combing her hand through his hair, she waited and Walter came in with a syringe seconds later. She took it, despite her phobia of needles and put it in his leg like she had done before.

They'd found he'd have to take the injections weekly and apparently he hadn't taken his weekly injection yet. Olivia looked at Peter as he laid there, "thanks Walter."

"Are you alright?" He looked at her full of fatherly concern and she nodded, Olivia just stared at Peter. "It was worse this time, Olivia I don't think its safe for Peter to be with you anymore. I know how much you want to be together but he's slowly loosing himself...having to take Cortexiphan to keep himself sane."

Olivia knew it was true, he had to take the injections because of her...because of their wanting to be together. It was like he couldn't be with her without them and it just hurt her more, being the cause of his illness...the device had started it but she was the cause.

She loved him, she wanted a future with him...she wanted to work cases, have their Thursday trivia nights, go home together and curl up in bed with him. In the end however, she knew it would never happen...she was the reason and if she left then it would stop.

* * *

Peter woke an hour later and Olivia looked at him, they'd put him back in bed and she'd sat with him after packing. "Hey, what happened?"

"You tried to kill me." She looked down, "I'm leaving Peter...Amy Jessup is downstairs with Walter, she'll be your detail. I want you to know I'm not leaving because of what you did because I understand it wasn't you...I'm leaving so it stops. Walter and I think its getting worse because of so much contact and the Cortexiphan is barely working. I don't want to do this but we have to stop seeing each other...I'm the cause of this, maybe not the reason it started but I'm the cause of the continuance."

"Olivia?" He looked at her and she shook her head, standing.

Leaning down, Olivia kissed him for the final time. "I love you...but I'm doing it for you."

She left, the sound of something hitting the wall made her aware Peter was upset. Looking at Amy as she passed, the agent only nodded before turning to Walter. Walter knew so Olivia didn't have to explain, she just left the happiness she had built to keep the man she loved safe.

* * *

A/N: Peter does something insane but its intentions were meant to be good...find out in Chapter 2


	2. Peter I

Love's Twilight Hour

Spoilers: Over There 1&2, Season 3 (all of it).

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, if I did things would be different.

* * *

Peter sat looking at the glass of whiskey before hi. It had been a week since Olivia had left. It was two days before Christmas and she was in Chicago for the holidays with Ella and Rachel.

His anger had risen but he still took the Cortexiphan, only because Olivia wanted him to. He got a text asking if he had taken his weekly injection and he took it an hour later upon getting home.

The whiskey was courage for what he was about to do. Downing the shot, he paid and walked the five blocks to the corner shop.

* * *

Inside the man just looked at him as if surprised he had even shown up.

"Key to the Selectric 251." He held out his hand and the man put the key in his hand without a single word. Peter walked to the back and sat down at the typewriter, placing a piece of paper in he typed a message out.

**Peter Bishop is ready to return. Penn Station at 4pm tomorrow.**

The typewriter wrote a message back and he read it.

**Will return now, be ready to leave immediately.**

* * *

Peter opened his bag to check his Cortexiphan levels, pulling out the specially designed meter, he checked his blood and found the levels were expectable but a little low. He looked at his emergency injection kit and found he had only two doses left...he could take one and be safe or wait and have an extra in case he couldn't get to the Cortexiphan on the other side easily.

Deciding to be safe and not hurt those around him when he arrived, he injected himself and put the kit up. Pulling out the photo of Olivia he had, he ran his finger over her face.

"I'm doing this for you baby, I just hope I can return in time." He sighed, "he'll pay though...before I leave he will pay for what he did to you."

* * *

Putting the picture up, he closed the bag and waited. It only took two minutes more before the door opened and a man walked in.

"Bishop?"

"Yeah," he stood up, "you'll take me home?"

The man laid a bag down and opened it, pulling out a gun-like device and held up a miniature tuning fork, placing it in the device. "No, these will...hands out with palms up."

Peter groaned as the forks were placed in his palms and back, he noticed they began to glow red and eyed the man. "What is it doing?"

"I'd get your bag on, its about ready to pull you over...good luck."

* * *

Peter opened his eyes to see his mother standing over him, she was wiping his face with a damp cloth. She smiled at him and stopped, "you're awake, its good."

"Mom, how long have I been out?"

"An entire week, your father said that the trip over was more dangerous this time. Your friend is waiting for you."

He sat up, "my friend?"

She nodded and pressed a nearby intercom, "he's awake, you can come in."

Peter saw the door open and he wanted a gun at that moment, Olivia's alternate shuffled in and she smiled. "Peter...you came back."

"Not for you Dunham." He looked at his mother, she eyed him. "I don't want to see her ever again, get her out of here before I kill her and believe me...I would."

* * *

His mother nodded and left, escorting Alt-Livia out of the room. Peter groaned as he got out of bed and walked to his bag that sat on a nearby chair. Pulling it open, he removed the emergancy kit and laid it out before pulling out the photo of Olivia and stared at it.

The door opened and shut again, he only turned at the voice and it wasn't his mother's. "Its good to see you're awake Son, you did the right thing coming back."

Peter turned to see the man he wanted to murder most, instead he just picked up the injection gun and put the vial of Cortexiphan in it before injecting himself. He put it away before turning, Olivia's picture in his hand.

"What was that you just injected yourself with?"

"Its called Cortexiphan and I have to inject myself with it because the damn device you gave me to analyze changed me...it made me more dangerous, I killed half a dozen shapeshifters because of the answers I wanted...the answers only they would have or you would. I'm a weapon now, just like you wanted and I almost did something that could have killed me...I nearly killed her." He held up Olivia's picture, "I nearly murdered the woman I love because of your need to make me a weapon...congratulations, you succeeded."

* * *

Walternate shook his head, "I never meant to make you a weapon, you can heal this world Peter but there is a cost."

"My life, you know I could have dealt with that...I could have but what you did to Olivia, that's when I stop caring. You drugged her, tortured her, made her question her sanity, made her into another person, tested on her and when she was no longer useful...you planned on cutting her open like she was a lab rat. What's more is you send her twin over there in her place and use my feelings against me...I lost her because of you. I want answers and I want this weaponization removed."

"It can't be undone, but its better this way. She was weak Peter and not from this side, you couldn't be with her in the end. At least this way you can be comforted by the fact she's safe and isn't being hurt...by either of us." He sighed, "Olivia will take you to your apartment in the city."

"I'll kill her."

Walternate eyed him, "Olivia is very valuable to me...she's one of many people who are protected. If you attempt to harm her, you can be arrested so I'd be very careful in your wording."

"Why am I not surprised, your lab rat and son mean less then she does. I knew this was a shot in hell, I guess I made a mistake. I won't power that device so you can forget about that."

Walternate opened the door and found Alt-Livia waiting, "Olivia please take Peter to his apartment in the city."

"Of course sir, lets go Peter."

* * *

There he sat in a car that was driven by a different Olivia, he pulled the picture from his wallet and looked at it. Running his finger over her face he shook his head and whispered, unaware her alternate heard him. "I'm sorry baby, I screwed up again."

He regretted crossing over at that moment, he could no longer see Olivia even from afar. In his wanting to be with her, to find a way to be with her without hurting her, he had cost them both their happiness.

"We're here Peter," the car pulled to a stop and he turned to the red head in the driver's seat.

"Thanks Dunham," he grabbed his bag and got out before anything could be said.

Walking into the apartment, he felt some relief as it was the place Olivia had confessed belonging with him. After settling in, he left to explore his 'new' world, somehow feeling lost without Olivia in the same world as him.

* * *

A/N: I know you're probably like 'WTF' but you have to look at it from Peter's state of mind (or not). He feels Walternate is responsible and has the answers to why everything is happening. Olivia left him because he was getting worse and he just wants it undone so he's no longer hurting her so he goes to the source but soon realizes that the source to resolving his problems would rather him suffer.


	3. Olivia II

Love's Twilight Hour

Spoilers: Over There 1&2, Season 3 (all of it).

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, if I did things would be different.

* * *

Olivia woke to the phone, Ella was curled up against her so she reached over the girl gently and grabbed the phone. Finding it was Broyles, she was concerned as he knew she was taking the holidays to visit her sister.

"Dunham?"

_"Peter's missing, we've checked everywhere we can think of...its been a week and Dr. Bishop is frantic. Agent Jessup is with him as is Agent Farnsworth, we were wondering if he's in Chiacgo?"_

"No he's not," Olivia sat up, "what do you mean Peter's missing?"

She heard Broyles sigh, _"he's gone Olivia...we checked all the local bars, the FBI building, the Harvard lab, Massive Dynamics...we even resorted to the base where the device is at. We have nothing, you haven't heard from him?"_

"No sir, not since the day I left when he offered to drop me off at the airport...he seemed fine. I mean he was a little upset because..."

_"Why Dunham, why was he upset?"_

Olivia pinched her nose, "I didn't say anything because it was under control but two weeks ago he tried to kill me...he'd yet to take his Cortexiphan dose and reverted back. I handled it but in the process, after he woke I broke off our relationship because the constant contact was getting dangerous. I knew he was angry but Peter wouldn't just disappear, he'd tell someone something."

Broyles was silent for a moment, _"I know I gave you two weeks with your sister but Dr. Bishop is requesting you, he keeps asking for his daughter and I can only assume since you and Peter were so close he has come to see you as his daughter."_

"I understand, I'll be on the next flight back. We'll find him sir, he couldn't have disappeared out of thin air."

Olivia packed and left, leaving a small note with Rachel that Peter was missing again and she had to go after him. She hopped the first flight back and arrived in time for breakfast.

* * *

She knocked on the Bishops' front door and it opened to reveal Amy, she ushered her in. "He's in there, extremely upset...Astrid's trying to calm him but to no avail."

"Thanks Amy." She headed into the living room to find Walter pacing frantically, "Walter?"

"Oh Olivia!" Walter hugged her and she nodded, "we have to find him...I know Peter's been changing but he wouldn't just leave. That night he said he was going to New York to meet a few friends...I thought it odd till I remembered he had made some friends with some people at Massive Dynamic." He grabbed her arm, "please Olivia, we have to find him."

"We will Walter, I've already traveled to another universe to get him...I'll travel the world to find him...I promise." She looked at Astrid, "I'm going to go up to Peter's room and try to find some clues, sit with him."

"Come on Walter, I'll make you breakfast."

* * *

Olivia headed upstairs and found Peter's room clean...it looked as if he had cleaned up on purpose. The desk was organized and the whiteboard void of anything. His closet was neat and his bed made, everything looked perfect...like a maid had taken to it.

Noticing his favorite book on the side table, she sat down on the bed and opened it, finding a picture of her and Peter used as a bookmark...it had been taken at one of their trivia nights. He had his arm around her and she was looking at him with a smile.

Olivia closed the book after putting the picture back and set it aside, she moved to the desk and started flipping through papers but found nothing again. She sighed and sat down, looking around the room she spotted her favorite book lying on the edge of the bed under the pillow.

Going to it, she opened the book to find an envelope with her name on it, she opened it and pulled out a letter. Unfolding the letter, she began to read and found it was created just before Christmas.

**

* * *

**

'December 24, 2010

**Olivia,**

**I want you to know first and foremost I love you, so much baby that it hurt to have you deny me a second time. The first I understood, after what I did there was no reason for you to even think of wanting to be with me but the second, I can't understand how you think to protect me by pushing me away.**

**I guess I finally understand why the universes keep throwing us apart just when we get close enough to touch the dream of a future together...we're not meant to be. This force growing inside me, the Cortexiphan is working but its also destroying us.**

**I want to find a cure, a way to deactivate it and there's only one place I can do that. I want you to know that I don't want you to come after me...not again because this time you could die and I can't bear that thought.**

**No matter what, even if we're not meant to be, YOU'LL always be who I belong with and always MY OLIVIA. I love you baby and I'm sorry I couldn't say this to your face because with one look of your deep green eyes and it would have stopped me.**

**Peter'**

* * *

She knew right away he'd gone to the other side and she found herself morally obligated to bring him back but emotionally she knew he didn't want her to. She wondered if he was with her, the other Olivia but deep down she knew Peter would never go back to her.

Downstairs she found Astrid and Amy talking as Walter ate, "we need to talk away from Walter."

Astrid nodded, "I'll distract him with something, talk to her then talk to me."

* * *

The tag teamed and Olivia pulled Amy onto the porch, the agent leaned against the railing and sighed. "What's going on, did you find anything?"

"Peter crossed back over," that made Amy stand upright, "I'm going to go after him but I need your help. How do you feel about universe hopping?"

"You want me to cross into another universe with you?" Amy sighed and Olivia knew she was contemplating it. Amy was religious, they had learned that and at times religion vs. science got debated in the lab but otherwise Amy was open to a lot of things. "You do know we could die."

"I know, but Peter has been with his Cortexiphan for two weeks, I'm accounting for the week difference between universes...any longer and he could kill someone. His anger at Walternate and my alternate is going to boil over eventually and he'll murder them."

Amy nodded, "I thought you'd want them dead."

"I want to kill Walternate but my alternate was following orders and she was coming to genuinely care for Peter...I can't fault her and I don't hate her. We've lived each others' lives so I'm sure she doesn't hate me either. What matters is that Peter is slowly becoming a weapon of destruction and the Cortexiphan is the only thing stopping him...if he kills them, no matter the reason..."

"He's not the Peter we know anymore."

Olivia nodded, "are you willing to go with me, it could be a one way trip...I have to warn you of that."

"Yeah, count me in. I'm going to go home and change, what should I wear?"

"Normal clothes, their styles are just like ours." Olivia sighed, "I have to tell Astrid...I'll pick you up in half an hour...we're going to need Nina Sharp's help on this one."

* * *

The drive to Massive Dynamic was long but Olivia thought about everything as she drove, Amy sat in the passenger seat praying as she read the bible. Thirty minutes before she got to Massive Dynamic, Olivia looked over at her temporary partner and saw she was closing her bible.

"Found anything yet?"

"My priest once told me 'Destiny is not laid out before you like a picture you can see, you must search for it in the most unlikely of places. One day at a time, some days will seem like hell and others will seem like heaven but in the end our destiny is unseen till it is right before us' and I think he's right."

Olivia dug her hand in her pocket and removed the picture that sat in Peter's book, the one she had taken. Looking at it she gave a small nod, "I know my destiny and its been to save this man from the beginning. I've saved his life multiple times and end the end I have to save him all over again." She put the picture on the dash and continued to drive. "I only hope this time I can find an ally instead of an enemy, I have too many over there."

* * *

They found Nina waiting in the rotunda, she nodded and Olivia followed. "It's been calibrated and is ready, Brandon says you must return within twenty four hours or two people from over there will disappear."

"Balance must be maintained, I know Nina." Olivia looked at her, "did you get the Cortexiphan?"

"Its in the lab ready to go, Olivia I must warn you that the device has only been tested with animals and objects not people. I don't know what will happen."

Olivia smiled, "I have it covered."

* * *

They made their way to a lab and Brandon stood outside a triad of large tuning forks, he nodded to her. "You'll need to stand in the middle, keep your arms inside and stay very still."

"I'll need to spread my arms out," Olivia looked at him, "it'll help with the crossover, I overdosed on Cortexiphan."

Nina eyed her, "overdosed...I don't understand."

"She took four vials of it," Amy was the one to speak, "something about helping her achieve abilities she could use."

Brandon shook his head, "you're going to poison yourself with that, the vials are specificially designed to be taken as a single dose. There's no telling what will happen when you crossover."

Olivia nodded, "that's why I took it, alright do you have the Cortexiphan?"

Brandon handed her a bag, "this has the tuning forks needed to get back, place them exactly where you land. It also has the Cortexiphan," Olivia slipped the phone cuff she had stolen from the other side during her escape onto her ear. "What's that?"

"What I'll need," she looked at Amy and took the bag she had been holding, "I'll need thirty minutes, no more...then we leave."

* * *

Thirty minutes later they looked up to see Olivia entering the room in smoke-colored cargo pants, a red shirt and boots, her hair was red and down long as well as bangs. She looked different and pulled on the bag Brandon had sitting nearby.

"Let's go." She stood on the middle and faced Amy, who just stared. "What's wrong?"

"You're different...how?"

Olivia smiled, "brainwashing, it never works and you're always left with the memories they give you." She nodded to Brandon and held her arms out, closing her eyes she thought about the other side and soon the tuning forks were heard humming. "Close your eyes Amy."

* * *

When Olivia opened her eyes she stood in Columbus Park, Amy was looking around in shock. Olivia pressed the phone cuff.

"Yes, hello I need a cab at Columbus Park, no I'd like a specific cab...7X41...yes he's my usual driver. Olivia Dunham OD6701...okay thank you." She removed her hand and smiled, "a friend of mine will be here soon."

Amy looked around, "it looks just like our world."

"Except we'd be standing in Massive Dynamic if we were in our world. Help me set up the tuning forks." She unzipped her bag and handed one to Amy, who put it on the ground and pressed the button letting the device sink into the ground. Olivia did the same, creating a triad of tuning forks.

"So how do they activate...no offense but there are a ton of kids here."

Olivia held up a remote, "four digit entry and voice command, just so we're clear...my alternate looks exactly like me so whatever you do...ask me a question if we meet up after getting separated, ask right away even if I have a gunshot."

"What question?"

"What is your favorite band, if I say U2 kill me...anything else don't worry about it."

Amy nodded, "sounds good...so what are you going to do once your friend gets here?"

"I'm going to head to Peter's apartment first, they'll probably give him the same one. If he's not there we're going to Upstate New York to see his mother, she'll know how to contact him."

Amy smiled, "you've thought this through."

"While you were praying, I was planning." Olivia looked up to see the taxi pull up, she smiled, "there's our ride."

* * *

Both headed over and slid in, Henry turned and Olivia smiled. He groaned, "you again, I thought you were in an parallel universe."

"I was till my boyfriend decided to run off again...Peter came back under a misguided notion. I paid you double for my trouble last time I saw you...you owe me."

"Girl do you realize that this universe traveling has to stop...Jasmine is wondering why I have been coming in with lower paychecks. I've said 'Honey' more times since I met you then I did before.'

Olivia chuckled, "let me get Peter back and you'll never have to worry about me again...unless you meet my twin sister who actually is from this side...if you do, don't act like you know her."

"Like you had to tell me twice, who's your friend?"

Amy nodded to him, "Amy Jessup...I'm Liv's temp partner till her ass of a boyfriend decides to get has act together...he's her partner when he's not running off to alternate universes."

"Where to ladies?" He slid his card and Olivia raddled off Peter's address like it was her own. "You remember everything don't you?"

"I have a freakishly good memory, I remember everything...especially if its numbers."

* * *

A/N: Next with being stuck on the other side, Peter decides to help where he can best...Fringe Division. Which means he has to work with Alt-Livia and her team...in those chapters till Olivia enters the picture Alt-Livia will be called Olivia.


	4. Peter II

Love's Twilight Hour

Spoilers: Over There 1&2, Season 3 (all of it).

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, if I did things would be different.

* * *

In the week since his arrival, Peter had been given everything he would need to live...including a job at Fringe Division, Walternate had instructed him it was the best option and he'd at least know Alt-Livia...of course Peter said he'd rather kill her then work with her but he had no say in the matter.

He found Lincoln and Charlie cool and neither held a grudge against him for letting Olivia knock him over the head. They also had no idea that their Olivia had been switched with his...he also found out by chance that Alt-Livia had both a boyfriend and was sleeping with Lincoln, that had come as a shock.

"Oh by the way," Charlie looked at him over their beers, Lincoln was drinking too by Olivia wasn't there as she was at home with her boyfriend. "just so you know, Liv is off limits...believe me she has her hands full."

"So her boyfriend is a pain?"

Charlie laughed, "no...no Frank is just naive but sweet. What I mean is she literally has her hands full, not only does she have Frank but she's screwing this dude here." He pointed to Lincoln, who starred at him. "Come on man, seriously? You really expect me to believe that arguing you give each other is real...its an act. Of course, there's also the fact I heard you two in the showers one time...I haven't used the fourth stall since."

Lincoln smiled, "she has an appetite that Frank can't meet since he's away most times and I'm all too happy to help. However, its not just a 'call to fuck' thing, its more like a companion thing, its not all sex...believe me if it was I'd be put off. We talk and go out to dinner, funny thing is Liv acted strange a while back. After that break down she said we had to stop and a few days after the Candyman case she asked if we could start again...its like for a short time she was all monogamous...that was weird because it was like she didn't want sex for two months and afterwards she couldn't get enough."

* * *

Peter coughed and wiped his mouth, "sorry."

"You got to get over this girl...I don't know what it is Bishop but whoever she is, its not healthy."

"You met her before...when she cold cocked you over the head with a bottle." Peter pulled out the picture of Olivia and turned it around, showing it to them. "This is my Olivia, I left her behind when I came back...better that way."

Lincoln took the photo and looked at it, "she's blond?" He starred at Peter, "you're not serious, their Olivia is blond?"

Charlie looked at the photo, "damn...she's hotter as a blond and I seriously never thought I'd think of her like that. Its not our Liv so I can, damn she's hot."

Peter took the picture back and starred at Charlie, "that's the woman I love, she may not be in this world but I will defend who she is till my dying breathe so watch what you say about her."

"Sorry," Charlie put his hands up, "sorry man...no more comments because honestly that memory of that bottle is coming back to haunt me."

* * *

Peter arrived home to his apartment expecting quiet, he'd worked a case and was tired. The case had yet to be solved and he was doing his best to work on it. Throwing his jacket on the couch, he pulled out his pad and started going through it.

"Working into the late hours doesn't help you sleep."

Peter looked up to see Olivia, "I told you I'd work with you but to never come here...get out before I throw you out and I may just kill you in the process. I mean it Dunham, I'm this close from murdering you and I'm very much capable of it."

She sat down on the couch, "we've had our differences and I'm sorry I tricked you. You loved her very much."

"I still do and I always will...now get out."

Olivia sighed and walked to the window, "what happened to you?" She turned, "what made you change and don't say me. I knew a man that was kind and gentle and angry yes but not this, what happened?"

"That damn device happened, it triggered my DNA and made me into a weapon. I came here to stop it, to undo it because I almost killed her. Olivia couldn't touch me, I couldn't even touch her arm without blacking out and harming her." He stood and looked at her, "the device weeds out anything that could overpower it and Olivia has that power..."

"She's ordinary."

"But I love her and the changes in my DNA see that as a threat...because I'd do anything for her, even stop from using the device. Human nature is to run from a threat so it makes me the threat so she runs but she stayed, she stayed and got hurt. We found a temporary cure and it was working if I used it regularly but I ran out when I crossed over."

She eyed him, "can I get it...what is it?"

"Cortexiphan and the only source is on Liberty Island, good luck with that." He walked to the door and opened it, "now get out."

* * *

Peter walked into Fringe Division the next day and found Olivia at his desk, he said nothing and sat down. She laid a box on his desk and he looked at it. "Its what you asked for, I have access to the labs...there's six vials in it, is that enough?"

"This doesn't make things right between us."

She smiled, "I never said it did but I owe you that much. Is it enough or do I need to get more?"

"I take it weekly so it'll be enough...for six weeks, now go away."

She nodded and left, Peter looked at the box and placed it in his bag so nothing could be asked about it. He looked up when the alert went off.

"Anomalous energy signature detected! Local - Manhatan, Columbus Park! Confirmed - we've got a breach!"

"Shut it down."

Lincoln walked over, "someone is playing my song."

"Yeah and here I thought it would be a slow day." Charlie walked over, "no rest for the wicked I guess."

"Oh you're not wicked Charlie...you just pretend really, really well."

Peter chuckled, "that I'll agree to...if anyone wicked out of this group its her."

"I'll second that." Lincoln chuckled and Charlie nodded.

"You're right there Bishop," Charlie looked at Olivia, "sorry but you are."

* * *

Olivia rolled her eyes and Peter wanted to shake her head at that, it was a perfect identical motion to his Olivia. "Columbus has cameras...pull them up."

"I have snow ma'am," a tech said and looked at her, "going back before anomaly, here."

They saw a blue flash on screen before it went to snow, they didn't have any idea what had happened. "Guess this means were going into the field," Olivia chuckled, "cheer up Charlie, you like field work...so are you ready Peter, first Class One Event. Last one was when your girlfriend crossed over and before that...it was bugs."

"Can we stop with the bugs already Liv, you're killing me." Charlie looked at her.

"Oh you'd know if I was killing you, I already nearly shot you...blew up a tank in the process."

"How could I forget, it missed me by an inch and you locked Lincoln in the bathroom."

She laughed and grabbed her coat, they headed out.

* * *

Peter looked around as they got there, he waited to see what to do as he was usually helping Walter instead of working. Olivia walked over and smiled, "you can help me, we're gonna go question witnesses, that's something you did on the other side...no problems there."

He groaned and joined her in the questioning, he however noticed his biological father walking over. "Son, Olivia...how are things going?"

"Really good sir, Peter's fitting in rather well." She smiled, "sorry about the alarm last night, I forgot my jacket in the locker so I just thought I'd retrieve it. I used my key but the alarm still went off."

"That's no issue Olivia, I trust you didn't kill my guard when they encountered you."

She smiled, "no sir, I explained what was going on and told him he was free to call you but I think he's a little scared to do so, he let me go. I said I would talk to you about it in the morning."

"Good, I hope to see you at dinner tonight...both of you. Elizabeth invited you Olivia and you're going to be required to be there Peter...after all, she is your mother."

Peter nodded, "I'll be there."

"Good, I'll see you both tonight." He moved on and Peter looked at the woman beside him, aware she had lied about the Cortexiphan.

* * *

"You lied to him, you didn't forget your jacket...you broke into the lab to get me the Cortexiphan."

She sighed and looked over her shoulder, "he's mad...more sociopathic then Walter, of course he's just psychopathic. I stopped trusting him after I came back and I've been using it to my advantage. He wanted me to do something and it was optional but it made me rethink everything."

"What did he want?"

She laughed, "like you care."

"Olivia," he said her name for the first time, he realized now her life was on the line too. "What did he want?"

"He wanted me to carry your clone, he engineered a clone from your DNA but it had to be brought to term by a gestational surrogate...I drew the line there. He's desperate to destroy that world but you're right...there has to be another way and I hope that by using this to my advantage I can find it."

Peter looked at her, he realized now how desperate his biological father was and he was drawing enemies from allies in the process. "Will you try to help me find a way to undo this if I work on trying to keep balance on both sides?"

"You want to go back to her don't you?"

"I love her and I came here for her, I only want to return to her. Please Olivia, help me undo this so I can go back where I belong."

"Alright but it has to be done discreetly, I'll try to see if he'll let you work on the machine again but I can't guarantee it."

"Thank you."

* * *

That evening all three arrived for dinner but found Elizabeth talking to someone when they walked through the door. Peter noticed it was Amy Jessup...she looked exactly like the one from his world but that didn't say anything.

"Elizabeth?" Walternate looked at her and his mother's face dropped, "what is it...who is this?"

"Your worst nightmare." They all turned to see Olivia, Peter was sure it was his Olivia even though she looked like the woman right next to him. "Its good to see you Mr. Secretary, I only hope you know you won't be coming out of this alive."

He looked between both women and Peter watched Alt-Livia grab her gun, for some reason he wanted to trust that she wasn't going to pull it on Olivia. "Kill her."

Alt-Livia raised her gun and pointed it at Olivia, she was about to pull the trigger when Peter knocked the gun out of her hand and pushed her into a wall. "I thought we had a deal."

"Deals are made when you have no option, I thought you were staying but since you're not I backed out."

Peter looked at Olivia and saw her eyes full of concern, she was wondering about him. His line was slowly stretching, he hadn't taken the Cortexiphan yet so he could revert back at any minute and the minute he did both of them were dead.

He backed off and picked up the gun Alt-Livia had dropped, "I should have known, trying to trust someone like you...someone who plays on those around them."

"Says the conman himself, you were blinded the first time and it seems you were blinded again, one would learn from the first time around."

* * *

He noticed his father take a step over and it only took a seconds before something was in Olivia's hand, at first he thought it a gun till he really noticed and saw it was a fireball. The glowing orange ball of flames sat in her hand as if it wasn't hundred to thousands of degrees.

Looking at Amy he wondered what she thought being religious and she did nothing, must of having seen it earlier. Walternate seemed take a step back, surprised at the fact she had produced a fireball out of thin air and her alternate, she was starring in wonder...her face halfway between concern and fright.

Olivia was capable of anything, that he had learned so whatever happened to trigger her abilities meant that she was the most dangerous person in the room. If that was the case, her words about Walternate rang true...he would not come out of the fight alive.

* * *

A/N: Yep...her 'overdose' on Cortexiphan allowed for her abilities to emerge...next is Olivia's POV.


	5. Olivia III

Love's Twilight Hour

Spoilers: Over There 1&2, Season 3 (all of it).

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, if I did things would be different.

* * *

All Olivia could do was hold the fireball in her hand, she wanted so badly to throw it but it was more a tool of fear then an actual weapon. Walternate backed off and looked at her with surprise, like he hadn't expected her to do that and he hadn't. Her alternate was scared, her face showed something between concern and fright...not sure what to make of the woman who looked exactly like her holding a ball of fire.

Amy had gotten over it earlier and was acting as if it was normal but Peter's reaction didn't surprise her, he wasn't afraid or looked at her with surprise. He just checked the room to gage reactions because he knew she was capable of any abilities on the ability scale.

Her mind kept wondering what the deal was that he had made with her alternate because the look he gave her at all times was that of anger and annoyance, like she was his saddled burden. It made sense to her that Walternate would place Peter in her care, since she knew him better than anyone on the side was currently on.

* * *

"It seems you hold more secrets then just the ability to cross over." Walternate looked at her, "how can you do this?"

"I overdosed on Cortexiphan, the drug you pulled from me...I took four times the normal dose not knowing what to expect." She eyed him, "I expected to find Peter and take him back not have to deal with a battle but even my plans must change with the world around me."

"Cortexiphan, the same drug Peter used upon his arrival over...the one that limited his violent tendencies."

She saw Peter nod, "the same one I've been without for an entire week...if Olivia, my Olivia, touches me you're all dead so be aware of that." He noticed Amy eye him, "you'd be safe Amy as I have no reason to harm you."

"Good to know Bishop, just do me a favor," her gun was trained on Alt-Livia, "if we're going to kill these bastards, can we do it because we have twelve hours before two people disappear and we're stuck here."

* * *

The gunshot resignated before any of them could realize what had happened, Walternate's body fell as blood splattered on the shield that Olivia seemed to have risen without them knowing. The one holding the gun was Elizabeth.

"Its time the madness ended." She looked at Peter, "I hope you can forgive me Peter."

He nodded and Olivia knew he was in shock, he'd just witnessed his mother murder his father, the man was evil and wanted to harm everything he loved but Olivia knew it was a shock.

Peter looked at her after a few moments, "Olivia...I asked you not to cross over, not to come after me."

"When have I ever taken orders Bishop?" She smiled at him, "besides, what did I tell you when I found you last time?"

"You belong with me."

Olivia nodded, "and I meant it, I love you and if you ever do this again once we get home, I will cross over yet again to get you. We'll find a way to deal with this weaponization but we'll do it together. When Broyles called and said you were missing I wanted to tear apart the world to find you again."

Peter put a hand on her cheek and pulled her into his arms, Olivia curled into him...until she pulled back realizing he hadn't taken his Cortexiphan. His gaze didn't change and he didn't revert, he was her Peter...normal and concerned.

* * *

"I hate to break up the love fest but what are we going to do with this bitch." Amy looked at them, Olivia looked over to see her alternate starring at them as if trying to figure out why they were how they were. She even saw a bit of jealousy in the woman's eyes and it hit her then that her alternate was angered and upset by the fact that Peter had chosen her over her alternate for a second time.

Olivia let herself slide out of Peter's arms and walked over to the woman who was identical down to the clothes. With one swing she knocked the woman out and stood looking down at her.

"We let her recover and return to her life...she was just following orders."

* * *

Olivia turned when she no longer felt Peter beside her, he was talking to his mother. She shook her head and cupped his cheeks with both her hands. "My place isn't there Peter, its here."

"Mom, you just murdered the most powerful man in this world, you'll be put to death." He sighed and Olivia walked over to them, "I have to go back but I can't leave knowing you'll die...loosing my mother a second time..."

Elizabeth looked at her, as if expecting her to understand. She did but she also knew that leaving Elizabeth behind was the only way to save her alternate and expose the truth.

"You'll help her expose the truth, what really happened and why he had to die?"

"I will, too many people have been hurt and its time we start trying to fix this world instead of trying to destroy another." She looked at Peter, "besides, you have Olivia and from what I know about her from talking with her...she's what you need and what you want. Your father over there seems to be better but unstable...he wouldn't be able to handle a dead wife coming back to life and you know it. No matter what happens you'll always be my son but I need to stay Peter and help this world's Olivia expose the truth."

Olivia placed a hand on Peter's arm, "she's right Peter, Walter is lucid for the moment but the minute she arrives...we don't know what reaction he could have."

She watched him contemplate it for a few moments before nodding and hugging his mother, "I love you Mom and I'm sorry you have to loose me a third time."

Elizabeth smiled, "I'm no loosing you...I'm sharing you, with that world and with Olivia."

Olivia hugged her afterwards, "thank you for giving him to me."

Elizabeth shook her head and smiled, "no, thank you for saving him...your love for my son is stronger than anything I have ever seen...its more powerful than any weapon that can be created. You cross universes to get him back, that's how I know you're the one for him. You maybe from different worlds but I believe you were destined to meet and save both worlds...together you are stronger then anything." She smiled and cupped Olivia's cheeks, "just tell my grandchildren how much I love them, I think that's my only regret...not seeing them."

She smiled, "we will, we have a window that sees over here...we'll show you to them even if you can't see them."

* * *

"As much as I know your family is about to be cut in half, we need to go." Amy walked over to them, "before she wakes up and calls the entire world here to kill us."

They said their goodbyes and left in the car that was parked outside, Olivia watched as Peter starred out the window till the house was out of sight. Reaching over she touched Peter's leg and he grasped her hand.

"Bishop, here." Amy handed him the bag that contained the Cortexiphan, "we brought extra with us."

Peter took the Cortexiphan and sighed, "how's life on that side...since I left?"

"Oh you know," Olivia looked at him with a smile, "Walter's insane, Broyles is frantic when I say I'm crossing over, Brandon is amazed I'm not dead after taking an overdose of Cortexiphan and Nina is creating devices that cause issues with the laws of physics...not that different."

"So normal?"

"Boring normal," Amy leaned forward, "I say this in a totally non romantic way but you're hot in those cargo pants and shirt. I think we should have that uniform instead of those suits."

"And here I thought you were Catholic," Peter turned to look at her, "you've said some things that make me think you're not even religious."

"I just jumped universes, saw Olivia's twin...which by the way, what's your favorite band?"

Olivia smiled, "I don't have one...I said ask immediately not after we get away."

"I was just making sure." She sighed, "so you two love birds...let me guess, when you get back we aren't going to see you for a few days. I'm not trying to pry like Walter but seriously, you two need to have sex and get it out of your system because if you do...he won't be jumping universes again and you won't be running after him like a mad woman."

* * *

Olivia actually laughed, she shook her head and Peter smirked...it was obvious to everyone but them that it wasn't normal to be chasing each other across universes, but when were they normal?

They arrived at Columbus Park after stopping at Peter's apartment for some things he wanted to bring...prototypes to build on the other side. Olivia was quite surprised it all fit in their bags and nothing hand to be held.

"Found it." They had been searching for the triad for a good ten minutes.

* * *

Two hours later they sat in Massive Dynamic's Medical Center being checked over. Olivia watched as Brandon moved around Peter, testing his Cortexiphan levels as well as his health.

"Alright enough," Peter looked at Brandon, "I'm fine, the levels are fine...no more tests."

"Peter you were in..."

"My home world, I'm fine...Olivia get this ass off of me before I murder him."

Olivia chuckled and moved to Brandon, touching his arm. "He's fine, I just have one question...he didn't have the Cortexiphan in him when I touched him on the other side but there was no reaction. What could cause it?"

"Separation maybe, before it was your touch that activated him...theory because the machine saw your love as a threat. However, the fact he loved you even when you were no where in sight may have been enough to overpower the threat...so when you touched him, there was no reaction. The thing is, we have no way to test it except to wait a week and see what his reaction is off of the Cortexiphan."

Nina smiled as she entered, "good you're back...all of you, how are you feeling Peter, having been off the Cortexiphan?"

"Normal, when I was here I wanted nothing more then to murder Walternate and Olivia's alternate but when I was over there and forced to work with them I wasn't able to. I had many opportunities but I never reacted."

Nina nodded, "and how was your reaction to seeing Olivia?"

"He had no reaction, no activation...just normal Peter."

Brandon nodded, "it seems the separation was enough to break the threat."

Olivia looked at Peter, "we should get back to Boston, see Walter."

* * *

Peter stood up and looked at her, "did you get tested...for your abilities?"

She smiled knowing he wanted her seen to but she was fine, her abilities seemed to have calmed down and she was no longer able to produce a fireball. "The second trip used up the remaining Cortexiphan, keeping me from falling into a coma but no more abilities."

He placed his hands on her arms, "you're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm good, we should get home."

* * *

The trip to Boston was long but not as lonely as it had been, Olivia looked in the rearview mirror to see Amy passed out in the backseat and Peter was holding her hand as she drove.

"I'm sorry."

"What for," Olivia looked at him slightly before looking back at the road. "Crossing over was just your way of trying to find answers, you didn't find any but you already knew you wouldn't. So why did you really cross over?"

Peter looked at her, "I was trying to find a way not to hurt you anymore...you've been hurt too much baby and I almost killed you."

"But it wasn't you," she squeezed his hand. "It wasn't you and I knew that...I did know that I was the cause and I wanted you to stop...so removing myself from the equation helped."

* * *

They dropped Amy off at her house before driving to the Bishop Residence, "so does Walter know where I went?"

"No, I didn't tell him...Astrid knows but Walter doesn't. He thinks Amy and I left to go find you. I think its best not to say anything because you know how he was the last time you crossed."

"Yeah."

They went inside and Astrid was cleaning the stairs, she looked up and sighed. "Thank God."

Peter hugged and Olivia smiled, she knew he was happy to have his Astrid back in his life as the other one could be a bit strange. "Its good to see you again."

"They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No, they just stuck me in Fringe Division to help...my first week on the job is great unless of course you count having my ex on my team."

"You had to work with her?" Peter nodded, "that must have been strange...we'll talk about it later. I hope you have a cover story because Walter is worried sick. Olivia lets go upstairs and get that dye out of your hair before Walter sees it and figures out what happened."

Olivia nodded and looked at Peter, "I'll be back soon."

He tipped her chin up and kissed her, "I love you Olivia Dunham."

* * *

As she washed her the dye out from the side of the tub, Olivia answered all of Astrid's questions. Eventually the sound of yelling, from Walter, was heard and Astrid excused herself. Olivia found herself relieved that everything was normal again.

With the dye out of her hair, she got on her spare clothes and went downstairs to find Peter in the kitchen pouring himself a tumbler full of whiskey.

"Oh, back already and drinking the hard stuff," she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and smiled, "I hope you're pouring one for me because I need it."

"You drink far too much," he chuckled and turned to her. "God you're beautiful."

He kissed her and ran his hands through her damp hair, Olivia let her arms wrap around his neck and smiled as he backed her into the counter behind them. "Drunk already Bishop?"

He chuckled and she reveled in the sound, loving as she felt it since they were chest to chest. "Only on you, you have no idea how much I missed you baby...I carried your picture with me everywhere."

Olivia smiled and looked at him, "why don't we take this party elsewhere and take up Amy's suggestion."

"I think I left my Olivia on the other side...you're way too carefree."

* * *

She smiled and kissed him, "I'm opening up to you...this is the way I am with my boyfriends, few get to see it. Most people see the agent and the reserved woman, you get to see the looser and carefree Olivia Dunham."

"Just to be sure, what did you tell me in Barrett's garden?"

"I said I didn't want to be with you, but I do...if I didn't I wouldn't have crossed universes again."

Olivia watched as Peter put up the whiskey and grabbed his keys, "let's go."

Walter stopped them on the way out, "wait...where are you going?"

"My apartment, we have a lot to talk about Walter."

He nodded and they left, his voice calling after them as the door closes. "Don't forget protection."

* * *

A/N: Good old Walter, reading between the lines...next chapter will be Peter's POV and the last chapter of this fic.


	6. Peter III

Love's Twilight Hour

Spoilers: Over There 1&2, Season 3 (all of it).

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, if I did things would be different.

* * *

Peter laid awake thinking about the past two weeks as Olivia slept against his side. He looked down at her and smiled, kissing her head as it laid in the crook of his neck. His hand slid across her bare back and stopped at the scar that covered her lumbar region.

It wasn't from one of her usual take downs but from her escape on the other side, she'd explained that it had been from when they had attempted to cut her up and succeeded to cut open a four inch gash before she escaped. The other side's Broyles had managed to patch it up and when she crossed over, Olivia had had it treated but it left a scar.

The sun was getting high in the sky, as it was pushing through the curtains. Peter looked over at the clock and found it was nearing noon. Kissing Olivia's head, Peter slid from her and watched as she curled into the sheets and buried her head into his pillow.

Peter pulled the covers over her before pulling on his pants and shirt, retreating from the bedroom and shut the French doors in the process. Going to the kitchen, he began to make brunch for Olivia.

* * *

After it was done, he walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed, leaning over Olivia. Kissing her shoulder, Peter moved her hair back from her face. "Wake up baby, brunch is ready."

"Hmm," Olivia rolled over and looked at him, "what time is it?"

"Noon, I made brunch and coffee for you." He kissed her head and grazed her cheek with his knuckles. "Time to get up."

"Okay, can you get me some coffee?"

Peter nodded and leaned down, kissing her and rubbed his nose against hers.

* * *

They sat eating their brunch when Olivia's phone rang, she reached across the table and looked at it. "Rachel, give me a moment." She answered as Peter stood up with their dishes, going to the sink. "Hey Rach...no I found him, why?" Olivia stood up and Peter watched as she ran a hand through her hair. "What do you mean...when? Okay, I have to clean up, see you soon."

Peter looked at her, "what's going on?"

"Rachel decided since our two weeks were cut short that she and Ella would come to Boston, they just got off the plane and are in a cab on the way here. I have to straighten up and get dressed."

Peter chuckled and placed his hands on her arms, "go get a shower and get dressed, I'll straighten up."

* * *

He got a smile and a kiss before watching her retreat to the bathroom. After an hour of straightening everything, making the guest bed and making a shopping list for shopping later Peter finally sat down and closed his eyes.

He groaned when a weight landed in his lap, opening his eyes he found Olivia smiling at him.

"Tired?"

"A little, I'll sleep later...feeling better?"

She nodded and placed her head on shoulder, despite her hair being wet. Peter kissed her head and put his arms around her. "Rachel is going to yell at you, when I left Chicago I left a note saying you had disappeared yet again and I was going to find you."

"I can handle Rachel, I can't wait to see how much Ella has grown...she must be big at seven."

"Tall, she grew an inch since you last saw her."

* * *

A knock at the door made Olivia get out of his lap and head over, Peter watched as she opened the door and smiled. Rachel hugged her before Ella, he stood as they entered.

"Uncle Peter!" Ella launched herself at him and he picked her up, swinging her around. "I missed you, thanks for my birthday gift."

"You are very welcome...didn't blow up the house did you?" He put her down and bent down, Ella shook her head.

"Maybe a little explosion but nothing dangerous...just a stain on the kitchen table." Ella removed a ribbon from her pocket and held it up, "I won first place with my mechanical physics project."

Peter took the ribbon and looked at it as it said 'Science Fair First Place' before smiling and hugging Ella. "I'm proud of you...it must have been really hard."

"No, I just experimented with objects and gravity...I was going to do a quantum physics project but my teacher said it would be a dangerous assignment...my theory of parallel worlds. I think that there are other worlds besides our own, where we are different yet the same...I learned about it on Discovery Channel and agree."

Peter chuckled, "I have to agree on the parallel worlds...I'm absolutely certain they exist. Go the guestroom, Aunt Liv's birthday present is there for you."

* * *

Ella was gone in seconds and Peter stood, ready to get a lecture from Rachel. He, however, found the two sisters starring at him with smiles. Rachel shook her head, "I don't think I've ever seen my sister smile so big before...you better stay or I will shoot you, forget Liv because I'll track you down like a dog."

Peter put his arms around Olivia, she leaned back against him. "I have every reason in the world to stay."

"Thanks Aunt Liv!" Ella came in the room with a box, it had three words written across the box that made Rachel groan: Physics for Kids. "Just what I wanted."

She hugged Ella and smiled, "you're welcome...it goes with the Chemistry for Kids, they're a set."

* * *

Four hours later Olivia was making dinner with Rachel as Peter played with Ella, they were dancing at the moment.

"Okay, step back," Peter looked at Ella as he was teaching her to waltz, "and to the side...okay over again. One, two, three, one, two, three..." he nodded, "you're doing it."

"I'm doing it Aunt Liv, I'm waltzing like Cinderella did."

He looked up to see Olivia leaning against the edge of the doorway to the kitchen, she was watching him with a smile.

* * *

She was his saving grace, the weaponization gone because he loved her across universes. Standing in the doorway looking never more beautiful, Peter knew she was perfect for him and everything he wanted in a wife and for the mother of his children. He knew he had risked everything crossing over and although he'd get an earful from Broyles, Olivia knew he only went back for them.

The look in her eyes said she had secrets that he'd never discover unless he sought them and he'd continue to seek all her secrets till his death. With Walternate gone they were likely to have the war end soon enough and they'd have peace for their children.

He could finally look forward to that dream of daughters with blond hair and green eyes and would give him heart attacks every minute. His dream of holding Olivia in his arms every night was going to be true...he'd laid awake most of the morning just holding her because he wanted to hold her and never let go.

* * *

Ella let go and ran in the kitchen so Peter looked at Olivia as she walked over, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I need to leave after dinner, go check on Walter before he thinks I ran off again."

"He knows where you are but its probably a good idea, but only if you come back."

"With your sister and Ella here I shouldn't stay, besides you need time with them and I need to spend time with Walter." He kissed her head, "but it doesn't mean I won't take you out Thursday if only for Rachel's benefit."

"Trivia night sounds good."

He left later that evening but promised to call Olivia before he went to bed, watching her as she stood by the front steps, he waved and knew that leaving was hard but he'd see her the next day.

Everything was great and after a long and dangerous journey he had what he wanted...

Olivia Dunham, the woman he loved more then his own life.

* * *

A/N: That's it for this one, there will be a new one called Blood Bond and it ties off of Peter's condition as well but in an entirely different way.


End file.
